The Micrograph Data Processing Program (MDPP), an extensive package for image processing, contains a wide range of computing tools of value to the light and electron microscopist. The purpose of this proposal is to request access to the GCRC's computer resources, on the DS 20 in order to continue to develop the MDPP. This protocol can be seen as providing a new area where the GCRC can offer resources in support of clinical and basic science research.